herofandomcom-20200223-history
Katey Greene
Katey Ann Greene or simply known as Katey or Annie is a supporting character and protagonist of Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 3: Prequel Comic, and Dead Rising 3. She is Chuck's daughter and serves as a love interest to Nick in Dead Rising 3. ''Dead Rising: Road to Fortune'' Katey makes an appearance in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. She is at the age of 4 during the comic series and Case Zero. Katey is briefly seen in the end of the first issue of the comic series going to Las Vegas with her mom and dad. She tells her father that she knows what he could with the money he earns. Her father replies by asking her what but she does not respond. Her father happily agrees with her, then promises that there trip to LA will change there lives forever. Which it does but not the way he planned. ''Dead Rising 2: Case Zero'' Katey appears in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero as a supporting character. She's first seen sleeping in her father's truck sleeping using his jacket as a blanket. Her dad goes to gas up his truck. While he's doing that he checks his watch and realizes it's time to give Katey Zombrex (a medicine that stalls the zombification process). When he goes to give it to her she wakes up and tells him no but he replies and says that nobody likes shot but she has to take it and then gives it to her. He takes her into the gas station and then tells her to stay inside. When he goes outside he observes the place a bit. Then a unknown man runs behind him but her dad doesn't notice the man at first until his truck is stolen by him. He chases after it but fails to get it back. He drops to the ground very mad. Then Katey comes out of the gas station and tells him that there's a man behind him. When he looks to see who it is he realizes it's a zombie. He picks up Katey and heads back to the gas station and barricades the door. He has her wait where she's at while he looks for more Zombrex. He goes out another door to go get some. He eventually finds some and a broken bike and takes back to the gas station. He goes and gets the parts afterwards then gives Katey Zombrex. She then asks him why her mother bit her. He replies and says it wasn't her it was just someone who looked like her. Then a crazy mechanic walks up behind them. Her dad notices him and tells him sorry saying they didn't know it was there place. The mechanic notice him giver Zombrex making want to kill her and make into a trophy. Her father tells her to run and fights the mechanic. After he kills the mechanic him and Katey leave Las Vegas and goes to Fortune City. ''Dead Rising 2'' Katey returns in Dead Rising 2 with the same role she had in Case Zero. Katey is first seen sitting on her father's slicecycle. Her dad is fixing up the bike a bit and when he tries to find his wrench he can't find it until Katey hands it to him revealing she had it the whole time. Then a man walks up behind him saying he needs to sign a release form before he goes and competes in the game show Terror is Reality. He signs it and asks him if he can take to a safe place and he replies and says he'll take her to the green room. After he's done competing in the game show he goes to get Katey but see's that the zombies have gotten loose. He fights his way to the green room and gets Katey. The two escape the arena but only to find a zombie outbreak happening in Fortune City. They make there way to a safe house but when they enter a security guard named Raymond Sullivan and notices the bite mark on Katey's arm. Her dad tell him he has Zombrex. He replies and says he better have lot because he wont be able to get more in 3 days because that's how long the military will arrive. He then tells him to taker to the security room since its quieter in there. When he goes to give it to her he sees it's all empty. She asks where he's going to get it. He replies and says to let him worry about it. then a woman name Stacey Forsythe tells him he gets some in a mini market in the Royal Flush Plaza. He leaves the safe house threw a vent. Then goest get some. He finds some and gives it to her. Later on he gets more. On the second time he gives it to her Katey says sorry to him. He asks why she's sorry and she says it's because all the stuff he has to do to get it. On the third time he gives it to her she says she doesn't feel good and faints. Chuck gets wooried but Stacey says it's just a side effect on the medicine (which it is). On the forth and final time he gives it to her. He takes her PSP out of her hand and she says she didn't let her save and that she's going to have to restart. He says it's time for her dose. After he gives it to her he gives her PSP back. Later on the safe house gets breached and her dad says for everyone in the security room to stay where the are. Katey takes cover under the couch in the room. Her dad goes and builds a generator to close the gate and succeeds on closing the gate. Then he comes back in the security room saying he got most of them. He tells Katey it's safe again and gets off under the couch. It's later revealed Raymond Sullivan cause the outbreak. Her dad goes and defeats before he could escape. Later Chuck (Katey's dad), Katey, and Stacey escape Fortune City. ''Prequel Comic'' Before the outbreak a man named Nick Ramos meets her. She steels one of the cars at the Wrench O' Rama. Nick meets with other people and then her again in a diner. ''Dead Rising 3'' Katey returns in Dead Rising 3 using her middle name Annie. She serves as a love interest for Nick. She is first seen in the start of the game at the diner. She decides to leave the diner and go on her own Nick meets her again. Later on Nick comes across her former boyfriend Red. He asks if he's a friend or enemy Annie (or Katey) tells him she knows him and that he's a friend. Nick meets with Isabela Keyes. Then Red betrays the group which Nick fights then defeats him. Near the end of the game her father Chuck Greene arrives and the two are reunited. They all get on the plane and leave but Nick stops to plane to go stop General Hemlock. After he defeats Hemlock Katey contacts him on a transceiver saying that there gonna pick him up. She then says to him I can't lose you. Nick replies and says he can't loose her either. Trivia * In the beta of Dead Rising 2 Katey's first name was going to be Cindy. * In Dead Rising 2 Katey is seen playing Mega Man on the PSP even though Mega Man was never made for that console. * She's similar to Sherry Birkin from the Resident Evil series, which is also another zombie video game franchise made by Capcom. * In Dead Rising 3 she has a more goth like appearance. Gallery The Greene Family.jpg|Katey in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. Dead rising katey photo on dashboad.png|A picture of Katey in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. Katey Case Zero.JPG|Katey in Case Zero. Dead rising katey full.png|Katey in Dead Rising 2. Katey and Chuck.png|Chuck comforting Katey in Dead Rising 2. DR3 Katey.jpg|Katey aka Annie in Dead Rising 3. Category:Dead Rising Heroes Category:Capcom Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Daughters Category:Daughter of a Hero Category:Kid Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Life Saver Category:Rescuers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Youngsters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Infected heroes Category:Little Heroes Category:Funny Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Fun-loving Heroes Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Damsel in distress Category:Tomboys Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes